A chip resistor using a metal plate resistor formed of a Ni—Cr alloy or the like has been widely known as, for example, a shunt resistor suitable for detecting a current. A resistance value of the chip resistor ranges from about 0.2 to 3.0 mΩ, which is very low. Recently, miniaturization of a chip resistor that uses a metal plate resistor is required.
For example, a chip resistor using a metal plate resistor has been employed in the related art. In the chip resistor, a pair of electrodes is bonded to both ends of the metal plate resistor formed of a Ni—Cr alloy or the like through spot welding, and the metal plate resistor is covered with a protective film formed of a synthetic resin having heat resistance and electrical insulation properties. The pair of electrodes is formed from a metal plate formed of Cu and having a surface plated with solder. Since the metal electrodes are bonded to both ends of the metal plate resistor through spot welding in the chip resistor, when the chip resistor is miniaturized, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform spot welding.